


the wall inside you (overturned)

by orphan_account



Series: you make the losing control easy, easy [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ??????, Bathtime Cuddles, Emperor Hux, Idk what happened but this is really fluffy and i just, M/M, Soft Kylux, Trans Hux, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something really short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wall inside you (overturned)

Ren relaxed his shoulders into the warm ceramic of the bathtub. Sonic showers were more convenient, but for relaxation, nothing beat hot water and his Emperor's slim fingers running through his hair. The sting on the back of his neck was lessened by the bacta bandage, which he wasn't technically supposed to get wet. He figured medbay could cry about it later; this after-mission bath was a ritual.

Hux massaged some kind of delicately-scented shampoo into his scalp, and the tension running taut along his spine eased. "If I weren't sure you'd go mad, I'd take you off these runs. I don't like you getting hurt."

Ren gestured to his face. "Not much left they can do."

"I beg to differ. Rinse."

Ren tipped his head back into the water til it covered his ears. He sat back up.

Hux wrapped his bare arms around Ren's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. "I worry about you."

Something warm uncurled in his throat. "And I worry about you. Wiping out the people who want to hurt you makes me worry less."

"From my position, I can't do that."

"You wanna see the other guy?"

A low laugh into the side of his neck. "I saw the report. You did well." Hands smoothed through the tangles in his hair again. "I do worry, though."

"I know." Ren turned his head and gave Hux a quick kiss. "Get in here."

"It's not big enough for both of us."

"We'll manage."

He felt Hux sigh through his nose and untangle himself from Ren, who watched him carefully as he undressed. Hux sat on the edge of the tub, calves in the water. "I'm not going to fit. You're too big."

Ren snorted. "Oh really?"

Hux blushed up to the tips of his ears. "That's not what I meant and you know it. That doesn't even make sense."

"Just get in." He sucked in his left cheek and held it there with his teeth for a moment. "I could hold you."

Hux glanced at his feet and slipped into the water. 

When they'd adjusted properly, his Emperor tucked soft against Ren's chest, he felt Hux close his eyes.

"I'm not a cuddler."

"I know."

"I'm only doing this because it makes you happy."

"Yep."

"And it keeps you from destroying things."

"Uh-huh."

"Ren, I get this feeling that you're not listening to a word I'm saying."

"Probably true."

Hux nipped his shoulder. "Pay attention to your Emperor."

"Okay."

"Kriffing Sith hells, Ren," he said, obviously attempting to be serious but laughing into his chest anyway, "I don't know why I put up with you."

On impulse, Ren brought one of his hands up to Hux's hair and stroked through it. It got darker when it was wet.

"That feels nice."

He tentatively reached out with the Force; the little waves of something almost happy rolling off Hux made him grin. They usually had a rule about use of the Force in private, and that rule was Don't. But he couldn't resist.

He could feel a warm glow, an uncoiling of muscles. Hux's lower back, where he held all of his tension, was unknotting and it, echoed through Ren, felt amazing. It wasn't just the hot water.

"Ren," Hux murmured, "I know what you're doing. I don't mind this time, but."

"Alright."

"You could just ask me how I feel. Communicate like a normal human being."

"I'm not a normal human being."

"I think the midichlorians went to your head." Hux shifted and grabbed Ren's hand, placed it on his head. "Keep petting me."

He laughed. "You're as bad as Millicent."

"Why do you think I have a cat?"

"So you don't feel weird about acting like one?"

"Precisely. Now keep petting me. That's an order."

Dammit. Ren was kind of in love.


End file.
